Melon-Pult (PvZH)
:For other uses, see Melon-pult (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 3 |health = 4 |cost = 5 |set = Galactic |rarity = Rare |class = Smarty |tribe = Fruit Plant |trait = Splash Damage 3 |ability = None |flavor text = People who live in grass houses shouldn't throw stones. But melons, sure, why not?}} Melon-Pult is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play and has 3 /4 . It has the Splash Damage 3 trait and does not have any abilities. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies with the same name and appearance (specifically its Plants vs. Zombies 2 counterpart). Its description references the proverb, "People who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones," only with the word "glass" replaced by "grass." Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Fruit Plant *'Trait: Splash Damage 3' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Rare Card description People who live in grass houses shouldn't throw stones. But melons, sure, why not? Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With Think of this as a with a greater cost and health, but also the lack of the flower tribe. This means Melon-Pult cannot synergize with Briar Rose or , but it is more likely able to attack more than once without getting destroyed in the process. Its base strength of 3 also prevents it from being destroyed by Weed Spray, Rocket Science, and Rolling Stone as well. It is best played between three zombies with 3 health or less, so it can destroy all three of them. Also, it is recommended to Freeze attacking zombies to keep it around longer. Also, as with any other Splash Damage plant, this works great in Venus Flytraplanet because it can heal you up to 3 times. It is not recommended to increase this plant's strength, as it does not affect its Splash Damage, and makes it susceptible to Rocket Science. Against It is recommended to destroy this before it can attack. You can play instant-kill tricks like Locust Swarm and Knockout to get rid of it as well. Cakesplosion and Final Mission can also easily take it out if its health is not boosted, although Final Mission requires you to destroy a zombie. If you have no choice but to deal with it in combat, Deadly zombies work best. An important thing to note is that lowering Melon-Pult's strength will not change its Splash Damage value unless its strength is lowered to zero. Gallery MelonPultStats.png|Melon-Pult's statistics melon-pultcard.jpg|Melon-Pult's card MelonPultGrayedOutCard.png|Melon-Pult's grayed out card MelonpultCardImage.png|Melon-Pult's card image MelonpultPvZH.png|HD Melon-Pult Melon-Pult Bounces And Died --(.jpg|Melon-Pult destroyed Use Slammin' Smackdown On Melon-Pult!.png|Slammin' Smackdown being played on Melon-Pult GettingmyMelons.jpg|Extinction Event being played on Melon-Pult Giant and Normal Ordinary Melon-Pult.jpg|An ordinary Melon-Pult on the left next to a gigantic gray Melon-Pult on the right (due to a glitch) MelonPultDoubleStrike.png|Melon-Pult with the Double Strike trait Trivia *On its card image, the melon making up its body is a bit less wide than that of 's, despite them both being about the same width in-game. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Fruit cards Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Splash Damage cards